Avengers Vigilant Infirmary
by Lauralkelley99
Summary: When tony feels obliged to help the vigilantes of the world, he creates an infirmary in the Avengers compound. Rated for safety
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:  
_**AN: This fic takes place post-homecoming and a few years after the Stars season in Sailor Moon. This fic will be Makoto/ Sailor Jupiter centric. The sakovia accords are non-existent in this universe, also Civil war didn't happen.**_

Tony couldn't help but notice that there were more vigilantes than just his kid, Peter. He also noticed that they were from all over the world.

There were The Guardians, here in New York, The sailor scouts in Japan, and many other teams he couldn't name from all over the world. He needed to do something for them, in fact, one would say that Tony Stark felt obliged to help.

"Pepper!" Tony called out to the woman who now owned his company.

"What is it this time, Tony?"

"I feel obligated to help out the vigilantes other than Spide, I mean, they're probably all on their own. We have the money, and the resources to help, so, why aren't we? I'm going to open up a specialized unit to help them at the Avengers compound."

Pepper only raised an eyebrow at him. "And how do you plan to gain the trust of these vigilantes?"

"Well, the one thing that Spiderman has constantly insisted on was his secret identity remained just that, a secret," Tony said, "So, I'm going to swear complete secrecy to help them keep their civilian persona just that."

"You've never been good at keeping secrets before, Tony."

"Need I point out, you Haven't figured out Spiderman's identity, have you?"

"No, but I've got some ideas."

"Then, you can trust me on this, and so will they."


	2. Chapter 2

Makoto's POV

Makoto didn't remember when she passed out, or even how it happened. All she knew was that she was at a local Tokyo hospital as Sailor Jupiter.

So, naturally, Makoto freaked out. She tried to push herself into a sitting position, but in the end, she couldn't. 'Why can't I sit up' she thought. 'I should be able to.'

Makoto heard the door to her room open up, instinctually, she froze.

"Your Sailor Jupiter, Right?" The woman who walked in asked her. The woman had blond hair, green eyes, and wore a business suit, and while looked friendly, the older woman looked as if she could hold her own in a fight, physical and political. Although, despite her intimidating demeanor, the woman seemed familiar somehow.

"H-hai." She replied, even if she understood very little English, but Makoto got the gist that she was asking for confirmation of who she was. "What are you doing here?"

"The hospital called me, letting me know that you were hurt and that they couldn't help." She explained, as best she could with what little Japanese that she knew.

Makoto didn't reply, mainly because she wasn't sure how to reply, the woman continued. "My name is Pepper Pots, CEO of Stark Industries."

That's when Makoto realized why the woman seemed so familiar, she had seen the woman on tv every now and then. She still didn't know how to respond to a Japanese hospital asking for help from an American based company. "Why did the hospital call?"

"We have a program that we started up a few months ago to help the vigilantes around the world. Tony, the former CEO felt indebted to help."

Makoto was still a bit skeptical, after all, why would a billionaire want to help someone who was lesser than themselves out? Pepper picked up on Makoto's skepticism.

"I understand if you don't want to trust me. But Stark industries has sworn confidentiality to protect the identities of the vigilantes under our care."

"Is Sailor Moon aware of the hospital's decision?"

"Is she your leader?"

"Hai."

"Then I will see to it that she is made aware of the hospitals' decision, and your decision to trust us."


	3. Chapter 3

Pepper's POV

I walked out of the young girl's hospital room, getting the attention of one of the nurses. "She's decided to trust our program, she asks that Sailor moon is made aware of the hospital's decision to send her to America and as well as her decision to trust our program."

"Kanojo wa kanōna kagiri hayaku kidzukasa rerudeshou, potto o nogashimasu."

"Thank you." I didn't know much Japanese, but I got that the nurse understood that Sailor Moon was to be made aware that we were going to be bringing Sailor Jupiter to the USA.

"Watashitachi wa Hoka no hōhō de anata o shien suru koto ga dekimasu, potto o ketsujō?" 

That I understood, she was asking if she could help in any other way. "Yes, can you help me transport Sailor Jupiter to the hellicarrier?" 

"Hai, Watashi wa sugu ni wakarimasu."

"Thank you." I grab my phone and call Tony.

"I'm going to assume that whatever happened was successful? I'm not getting any media reports of a fried Stark Industries CEO."

"Everything went smoothly Tony, Sailor Jupiter agreed to come to America with the understanding that a girl named Sailor Moon was made aware of her decision."

"And I am to assume that we are going to be contacting Sailor Moon soon?"

"Yep, in fact, the hospital gave me this sort of watch type thing that they found on Sailor Jupiter I opened it up and turns out the Sailor Scouts have a one-way call all Scouts button to alert to danger or just to communicate. And I'm guessing the one to call Sailor Moon is the button with the Moon symbol on it."

"Good to know, Pep, I'll get her a bed set up in the infirmary, by the way, any chance Sailor Jupiter knows any English?"

"Not that I'm aware of. She only spoke to me in Japanese."

"Alright, I'll also get FRIDAY ready to translate."

"Thank you, Tony."

Pepper felt a hand tap on her shoulder. She turned and it was a young man whom she assumed was the main doctor.

"Sailor Jupiter's ready to go to America, Miss Potts," he said, in a thick Japanese accent.

"Thank you, I'll have one of the agents that came with me to get her on the Hellicarrier." She reached into her purse and grabbed her pocket mike. "Natasha, Sailor Jupiter is waiting to be boarded onto the Hellicarier, I have a few more things to take care of then I'll meet up at the designated location."

Natasha picked up from the other end. "Thank you, Pepper. You boys heard her, Sailor Jupiter is ready!"


	4. Chapter 4

Makoto's POV

I didn't quite understand what everyone was saying. And to be honest, I was extremely confused.

I wish Ami could have come along, she'd be able to help me make sense of everything going on right now. I used my surroundings to guess what being said, and sometimes I was right and more often than not, I got it wrong. Makes me wish I knew more English.

A woman dressed in complete black approached me, I think I heard a few address her as Agent Romanoff. "Do you know any English, Sailor Jupiter?"

I shook my head no in response. I really wish I could respond verbally, but I know very little English, and even with the required course I'm taking in school, it's still a difficult language for me to learn.

Luckily for me, the woman who helped bring my stretcher on to this thing they were going to use to bring me to the USA switched to speaking in Japanese, so I could understand what was happening. "We're going to randevu with Pepper Pots, and then we'll take off to Stark Industries." Romanoff explained, "The hospital surrendered a few of your personal belongings they found when you were taken in."

I sighed in relief knowing I'd still be able to contact the girls, as well as keep in touch while I was overseas, speaking of, I needed to know if this thing could fly, so I could prepare for the initial anxiety I knew I was going to experience if so.

"Does this ship fly?"

"Yes, do you have flight anxiety?"

"Hai."

"I'll go grab a few things to help out. I'll be right back."

"Thank you."

Romanoff left for a few minutes, and then came back with a something I recognized as a weighted blanket, a pill bottle and a glass of water.

"The pill will help with motion sickness, and we don't have a license to give anxiety meds, so we revert to the next best non- alcoholic thing," Romanoff said. "We keep a variety of different weighted blankets on here, but mainly for American and western sizes- let us know if it's getting uncomfortable, at all, okay?"

"I will."

Romanoff gave me the blanket. And it felt comfortable, not at all like I thought it would feel like. It felt more like a reassuring hug.

I quickly fell asleep with the blanket on, I wasn't even aware of the fact that we were in the air, because I was fast asleep with the help of the weighted blanket.

I slowly woke up when Agent Romanoff gently shook me awake.

"Were landing a few miles away from Stark Industries, do you want anything to cover your face?"

"No thank you, I'm good."


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sailor Moon or the Avengers

* * *

When I was introduced to the rest of the Avengers, and their trusted personnel, Peter Parker (Tom Holland Peter), one of Tony's high ranking interns, I couldn't help but smile as I thought of how well he and Ami would get along.

I had let go of my transformation, introducing myself as Makoto. I struck up a conversation with whom I at first thought was a yoma, Vision (and that was an awkward and tense introduction), but turned out to be JARVIS Tony's previous AI system given a human persona thanks to an incident a few years ago.

I had also become fast friends many of the Avengers, except Thor and Vision, partly because Thor was off-world, and well, I just don't trust Vision.

Yes, I have been reassured that Vision wasn't a Yoma, but years of experience as Sailor Jupiter just won't let me trust him.

I wish I was as forgiving as Usagi, being able to trust Vision would be much easier if I was as easily forgiving as her. Speaking of Usagi, I wonder if she and the other girls knew I had chosen to go overseas for medical reasons.

I look at my communicator, my only way of contacting with the girls back home. I was tempted, so extremely tempted, but I didn't want to call at a bad time.

So, I decided I'd wait for them to call me. I knew it wasn't the best or wisest choice I have ever made, but to be fair, I was overseas, and in a different time zone.

I heard a knock on the door. Dr. Banner had walked in, Tony following behind with an extremely wounded, and burned Spiderman. My eyes widen, I recognized those burns, and I also know how much the Avengers care about him.

"Is he alright?" I ask I heard FRIDAY translate overhead.

"We aren't sure, Makoto." Dr. Banner replied. Again, FRIDAY translated overhead.

"I see."

"He had gotten into a fight, he said his attacker looked like Sailor Mars."

My eyes widened once again in shock, but yet, I couldn't deny the evidence in front of me, Rei wouldn't attack unprovoked. "Mars wouldn't be here in New York, much less attack unprovoked." I begin to defend my teammate and longtime friend.

"Hmmm," Tony hummed thoughtfully. "While I do believe you Makoto, Sailor Mars was here in New York and pretty provoked. So, care to explain why Sailor Mars would attack an ally to the Avengers?"

"I don't know Unless Sailor Moon forgot to tell the others, which would be typical of her."


End file.
